Pokemon Rainbow XYZ:The heroes of kalos
by Chizuri Akane
Summary: Ha pasado dos años desde que la liga Kalos y cierto entrenador volviera a pisar la tierra en donde los sueños se hacen realidad. Sus esperanzas eran volver a ver a cierta peli-miel, desde ese día jamás volvió a dejar de pensar en ella. Lo que no contaba él es con todo lo que tendrá que atravesar en esa tierra (Historia de DarkJager y yo)
1. Reencuentro

Capítulo I: Reencuentro

 **POV: Ash**

El viaje fue agotador, estar casi dos días viajando en avión es horrible. Primero cuando salí de Alola para dirigirme a mi hogar en Kanton, la región de Alola es la que más alejada esta del resto, eso le quita puntos al lugar. No tuve tiempo de descansar al llegar a mi hogar en pueblo paleta, solo alcancé a saludar y así mismo a despedirme de mi madre. Pasé por el laboratorio del Profesor Oak, llevaba tiempo viajando y de las pocas veces que lo visitaba seguía completamente igual, el mismo desorden de libros, las computadoras encendidas e inclusive las lámparas con la misma opaca luz que apenas alumbraba el lugar de noche.

Oak estaba anotando en un cuaderno, la forma como su mano se movía con rapidez daba a entender que estaba apurado, el mismo cuaderno tapaba su rostro. Al sentir mi presencia bajó el objeto, los bultos debajo de sus ojos no eran normales, por su apariencia notaba un cansancio de días, su investigación lo tenía despierto y hasta que no la terminara no consolaría el sueño.  
Apenas me vio dejó caer el lápiz, se acercó hasta mí. Primero se me quedó viendo fijamente con una mirada de simple asombro, estiró su brazo para luego colocar su mano en mi hombro derecho. La expresión de asombro fue remplazada por una de total alegría.

— Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Ash. ¡Incluso has crecido!— Exclamó contento. La verdad tenía razón, durante mi última aventura mi cuerpo sufrió algunos cambios, comencé a crecer y a desarrollar otros rasgos en mi cuerpo. Supongo que esa es la pubertad. Oak aún era un poco más alto que yo pero apenas me sacaba media frente.

Nuestro saludo no duró mucho, tenía algo de prisa, quería llegar lo más rápido al aeropuerto para no perder mi avión. Rompiendo de una vez con el saludo, le pedí al profesor que me diera a uno de mis Pokémones que había dejado en el rancho. Un nuevo equipo estaba a punto de ser formado.

Le dije cual quería que me devolviera, él se acercó hasta la PC, me pidió que le diera la Pokéball del mi compañero en Alola. La saqué de mi cinturón y se la entregué en sus manos, conservaría a tres de esos Pokémones, Pikachu estaría en mi equipo sí o sí y el sexto Pokémon lo tenía que ir a buscar personalmente en Kalos.

 **POV Serena:**

Había terminado mi entrenamiento en los concursos Pokémon los cuales eran muy diferentes a las presentaciones pero siempre es bueno probar cosas nuevas, pero ya quería volver a mi hogar, ver si era posible a Clemont y a Bonnie de nuevo y...a él...aunque es muy imposible ya que de seguro debe estar en su hogar o en otra región. Como sea, debía irme a dormir hace una hora pero algo últimamente tenía mi atención, era lo que hice en el aeropuerto de Kalos...el beso que le di a Ash, no he dejado de preguntarme muchas cosas que casi me fue imposible concentrarme al principio en los concursos, pero tenía que olvidarme de eso hasta que terminaran pero también tenía que practicar así que ahora que ya no hay concursos decidí relajarme un poco y volver. Miré hacia mi lado izquierdo donde se encontraba un huevo Pokémon color blanco con flores alrededor de el, tenía que cuidar al Pokémon después de que saliera de ahí, me recuerda mucho a cuando nació Noibat, luego se abrió la puerta para luego ver a mi gran amiga.

— Volveremos a casa Braixen. — Dije sonriendo.

 **POV Ash:**

— Dime, ¿qué harás con este nuevo equipo? Es la primera vez que escoges a varios Pokémones de regiones diferentes — La duda ya hacía en la mente de Oak mientras la transferencia se ejecutaba — ¿Sabes? Pudiste haber hecho esto en cualquier PC de la cuidad e inclusive del mundo — Lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono de sarcasmo mientras se reía de mi decisión de ir hasta su laboratorio.

— Planeo volver a Kalos e intentar ganar la liga de ahí. También...a reencontrarme con cierta persona — Un sonrojo mezclado con un pequeño nerviosismo invadió mi cuerpo y mi mente cuando trataba de explicarle mi plan al profesor. Aun cuando recuerdo a Serena no puedo evitar sentirme así, desde que ella me besó y se fue no he podido decirle exactamente lo que siento.

Antes no lo entendía muy bien, pero, al darle vueltas al asunto una y otra vez durante el tiempo que estuve en Alola lo comprendí...Serena me gustaba, posiblemente si iba a Kalos me la encontraría y podría tener otra oportunidad. Posiblemente así se sintió ella cuando nos vimos otra vez hace ya casi dos años.

 **POV Serena:**

Braixen me miró con brillo en los ojos, hacía ya tiempo que no volvíamos a casa, ella extrañaba a los demás, pero a cierto Pokémon en especial rondaba siempre en su mente, Braixen se acercó a mí y me abrazo llorando un poco, solo me limite a corresponder a su abrazo y sequé con mis dedos las lagrimas de ella.

— Descansa ¿sí?, me iré a dormir en unos minutos —Braixen asintió y se sentó al lado mío y no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida, mire por la ventanilla, el cielo estaba despejado y se veía muy hermoso con tantas estrella. Palermo fue tan amable de regalarnos este avión privado, al principio negué el obsequio, sentía que era demasiado pero ella insistió así que lo acepté.

Miré al huevo que ahora se encontraba en mis brazos los cuales tenían vendas blancas, sonreí. Si volvía a encontrarme con Bonnie de seguro empezaría a llamarme mamá, aunque eso me ponía un poco triste por lo que le sucedió a este pequeño, con cuidado tome algo del bolsillo de mi mochila y era la foto antes de que nos separáramos todos, algunas lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, estaba tan feliz de volver, y también sería bueno para Braixen y Sylveon quienes han estado algo tristes estos dos años.

 **POV Ash:**

Una vez completa la transferencia, Oak me entregó la Pokéball, también me preguntó sobre Pikachu ya que no lo veía por ningún lado. Le explique que estaba descansando en mi casa así que decidí dejarlo que siguiera durmiendo antes de volver a partir a Kalos. Su última pregunta fue si quería ir al rancho a ver a mis demás Pokémones, esa era una tradición muy especial para mí pero con la prisa que llevaba no me daría tiempo de jugar con cada uno de ellos. Negué la oferta del profesor, con una pequeña reverencia le di las gracias para después dirigirme a la salida. Estaba a unos centímetros de la perilla cuando Oak me habló.

— Te deseo suerte en Kalos, además, tu mamá siempre ha querido nietos así que no la defraudes — El viejo sabía mis puntos débiles, solo con decir eso logró hacer que mis mejillas ardieran al recordar a Serena otra vez y más aún con la idea de tener hijos con ella...yo quería al profesor pero a veces me gustaría romperle sus perfectos dientes.

Mis movimientos fueron torpes al tratar de abrir la puerta. La perilla se resbalaba de mis manos cuando intentaba darle la vuelta, enserio que logró afectarme y eso que ni siquiera la nombró explícitamente.  
Logré calmarme, abrí la puerta y me dirigí a mi casa.

 **POV Serena:**

Braixen se acomodo más en mi hombro, la verdad seria un viaje largo además de que estuvimos mucho tiempo entrenando no teníamos mucho tiempo para descansar, acomode mejor a Braixen y fui a caminar un rato por el avión que la verdad solo era para despejar mi mente.

Aun teniendo el huevo en mis brazos caminaba de lado a lado por el avión pues cuando llegara a Kalos no se si iría a donde mi madre o ver a Palermo quien me dijo que cuando volviera quería ver mi entrenamiento, me quejé un momento sin que ella lo notara pues teníamos dos años con un tiempo limitado para descansar y ella… ¡ella quería ver mi entrenamiento! Muy pocas cosas me logran molestar pero cuando lo hacen me es difícil calmarme rápido.

Miré mis brazos y reí nerviosamente, en algún momento el huevo se abriría y lograría ver a la pequeña cría y no sé cómo reaccionar, pero supongo que debo pensar eso…ahora que recuerdo, jamás olvidare la última vez que vi a Ash, después del beso lo vi algo sorprendido ¿o era mi imaginación?…Pero debo aclararme…debe saber lo que siento por él...sienta lo mismo o no.

Me dirigí a mi asiento otra vez y me acosté e intente dormir pero me parecía imposible. Aunque no lo pudiera ver él estaba siempre en mi imaginación.

 **POV Ash:**

Vi a mi madre afuera de la casa con Pikachu en su hombro, también traía en sus manos la nueva ropa que le pedí. Llegué hasta donde ella, mi Pokémon saltó del hombro de ella al mío y por ultimo agarré la ropa. El diseño de esta era el mismos que utilicé en toda mi estadía en Kalos, la diferencia es que la camisa pasó a ser una chaqueta manga larga conservando el mismo diseño pero cambiando su color de azul a negro mientras que en la espalda tenía símbolo de una Pokéball de color blanco, el pantalón seguía siendo de color azul oscuro al igual que los zapatos, quedaron con el color rojo. La gorra conservó su diseño original al igual que sus colores.

Le entregué a mi madre la gorra que usé en Alola, la abracé y le dije que volvería en un año o más, tenía que hacer bastantes cosas en Kalos. Salí corriendo al aeropuerto, iba a esperar a estar en el bosque para sacar a Charizard así aprovechaba de saludar al nuevo integrante de mi equipo, este me llevaría hasta allá. Saqué a mi viejo amigo, él se saludó con su manera típica quemando toda mi cara con su lanzallamas, Pikachu también saludó a Charizard, ambos nos montamos en él. Charizard comenzó a batir sus alas hasta que nos elevamos y así comenzó a volar hasta el aeropuerto. Como pude, me cambié la camisa y me puse la chaqueta nueva, esperaría llegar al avión para cambiarme el pantalón en el baño de este mismo. Luego del pequeño viaje, devolví a mi compañero a su Pokéball, entré al sitió y busqué la recepción.

No tomó mucho tiempo, la chica revisó el ticket, lo selló y me dijo que pasara al abordaje. Fue poca mi estadía allí, no había mucha gente viajando a Kalos en esta época del año.  
Subí al avión, ubiqué mi asiento y ahí deje caer mi cuerpo cansado, casi no podía moverme, mis huesos parecían estar hechos de piedra. Pikachu bajó de mi hombro y se acostó en mis piernas, él sabía que era un viaje largo así que decidió dormir, yo también lo haría. Esperé a que comenzara a despegar para entregarme a Morfeo, aún me siento algo nervioso al recordar a donde voy, sobretodo porque la veré a ella...espero que no sea tarde.

Tras casi cinco horas de viaje ya había llegado a Kalos por fin, bajé del avión con una sonrisa al recordar el lugar, también recordé mi estrepitosa caída la primera vez que puse un pie aquí...lo peor fue que hasta Alexa comenzó a reírse de mí. Ese no fue un buen primer paso, pero, aquí estaba de nuevo para cambiar lo que sucedió dos años atrás. Una vez adentro del aeropuerto de Kalos busque con mi mirada la salida. Más recuerdos comenzaron a invadir mi mente, la despedida que tuve con mis amigos y por sobretodo aquel beso. Prácticamente estaba en el lugar de los hechos, incluso pude ver las escaleras por donde Serena se fue. Hice un esfuerzo por mantener la calma, no quería comenzar a tener estos sentimientos aquí, solo debía esperar a ver a Serena y quizás ahí me dé el lujo de eso.

 **POV Serena:**

— iBien, Es hora de irnos Braixen! —Braixen se encontraba emocionada, incluso se notaba muy motivada, luego de que me ayudara arreglarme baje del avión lo más rápido que podía, claro que con cuidado por el huevo, una vez baje del avión una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en mis labios, era cálido volver a donde di un paso importante al igual que es el mismo lugar de donde provengo, pero luego note que Braixen iba directo a alguien lo cual me avergonzó y decidí seguirla pero había alguna que otra gente en el camino y no me dejaban obstruyendo más de una vez mi camino, además debía tener cuidado con el huevo.

— ¡¿Braixen, Dónde estás?! — Grité tanto como mis pulmones me dejaron, no podía encontrar a Braixen, no permitiría que ella se perdiera aquí, además de que ella buscaba a alguien. No quiero que llegue a hacer algo indebido y yo tenga que pagar por eso.

 **POV Ash:**

Fui directo a la salida del aeropuerto, volteé mi mirada hacia atrás y en toda la gente que estaba ahí, logré ver a un Braixen bajar por las escaleras eléctricas con algo de prisa y sin ningún entrenador a la vista , me era demasiado familiar ese Pokémon, no le tomé mucha importancia ya que tenía prisa. Antes de salir de ahí a varios metros detrás del Braixen logré divisar una cabellera miel...posiblemente eran alucinaciones mías por la falta de sueño.

Al salir, comencé a explorar la ciudad Lumiose con mi mirada, otra vez estaba en esa gigante pero agradable ciudad. Aun más recuerdos siguieron llegando, recordé lo impresionado que estaba al ver a las diferentes y nuevas especies que albergaba la región. El recuerdo de cuando vi por primera vez a Mega-Blaziken y por sobretodo mi encuentro con los que serían mis compañeros de viaje y amigos Clemont y Bonnie. Cabía la posibilidad de que Bonnie haya crecido, no la veía desde hace dos años. Si mal no recuerdo ya está en la edad para ser entrenadora.

No iba a seguir recordando y a ponerme sentimental, di marcha hacia el gimnasio de la ciudad, ahí me encontraría con ellos, eso iba a ser una sorpresa para los dos ya que no les avisé que vendría otra vez. Después de verlos a ambos tenía que buscar a dos seres importantes para mí, uno de ellos quizás no vuelva conmigo pero el otro debo hacer lo que sea para tenerlo a mi lado.

 **POV Serena:**

Seguí buscando a Braixen, ya tenía la garganta algo irritada de estar gritando a cada rato el nombre de ella. Me encontraba ya afuera del aeropuerto y cuando vi a Braixen vi que empezó a olfatear algo me dio señal de que la siguiera y lo hice, cada vez, me llevaba fuera de la ciudad hasta el punto en que llegamos a un gran bosque. Estuvimos ahí un tiempo, hasta que ella encontró el olor que tanto buscaba, se detuvo y luego se lanzo encima de un Pokémon. Cuando vi cual era sonreí.

— ¡Greninja hola! — El Pokémon aun estaba en shock por el abrazo de cierta Pokémon, cuando me miró, me vio muy sorprendido y feliz por lo que fue a saludarme lo cual acepte muy feliz, Braixen aun no dejaba de abrazarlo mientras lloraba, era cierto que cuando nos despedimos de él ella no lo sabía y eso la tenía destrozada pero ahora tenía una segunda oportunidad. Greninja señaló el huevo que tenía en mis brazos para luego sonreír.

— Si, lo cuidare muy bien, oye ¿por qué nos vamos a ver a Clemont y a Bonnie? Sera una gran sorpresa — Greninja asintió, Braixen se sentía muy feliz, los tres empezamos a caminar directo al gimnasio de Clemont, la verdad tenía muchos recuerdos encontrados, vería a mis viejos amigos de nuevo lo cual me ponía más feliz cada vez, y si solo me ilusiono un poco vería tal vez vería a Ash, quizás existan posibilidades de que haya regresado aunque fueron mínimas. Decidí apresurar el paso y fuimos directo al gimnasio.

 **POV Ash:**

Caminé por la ciudad, observando a las personas junto a sus Pokémones, los diferentes establecimientos en la ciudad junto a sus edificios. El que más resaltaba al igual que el más vistoso desde kilómetros era la torre Lumiose, era la más alta de la ciudad y posiblemente de toda la región. Llegué a la torre, esta también era el lugar del gimnasio, conocía bastante bien el lugar e incluso al líder.

Llame a la entrada del lugar gracias a un tablero electrónico, esperé unos cuantos segundos cuando de la misma pantalla apareció la cara de Clembot. El robot se me quedó viendo por un tiempo, él me logró reconocer, aunque el original Clembot muriera, este tenía los recuerdos del antiguo y gracias a eso fue que logró reconocerme. Le pedí que no le dijera a Clemont que era yo, solo dijera que era cualquier retador.

 **POV Serena:**

Empecé a caminar junto a Braixen y Greninja quienes estaban hablando en su lenguaje, yo estaba feliz por ellos, por lo que decidí no interrumpir. Veía mis brazos, hacia todo lo posible para que no vieran las vendas, tenía heridas muy profundas y sería alarmante por lo que seguía al frente de ellos, no quería contar la historia de esas heridas, pero aun así era agradable estar así. Recuerdo cuando pase por un bosque por primera vez con Braixen cuando era una Fennekin y un Pokémon salvaje nos ataco, una forma no tan agradable de comenzar tu aventura pero en ese tiempo Braixen me había protegido.

Fuimos caminando con tranquilidad, cuando ya habíamos salido del bosque nos dirigimos a la torre Lumiose, Braixen se ponía cada vez mas emocionada por lo que empezó a correr, Greninja y yo fuimos tras de ella.

— ¡Braixen espera! — Enserio que ella no sabía esperar a los demás, era la segunda vez que salía corriendo sin esperarme.

 **POV Ash:**

La puerta de la torre se abrió, subí por el elevador hasta el piso del gimnasio, mi cuerpo y mente sentían emoción al reencontrarme con mis amigos, de poder volver a ver los grandiosos experimentos de Clemont aunque explotaran, Pikachu extrañaba los cuidados de Bonnie y yo extrañaba el optimismo y lo buena que era ella. Simplemente quería volver a estar con todos ellos.  
Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejándome a diez metros del campo de batalla. En el centro de este logré ver al rubio de espaldas. Estaba cruzado de brazos, noté que estaba riendo por la forma en que sus hombros se movían...seguro que sus típicos monólogos antes de empezar una batalla comenzarían.

— Bienvenido aspirante, ¿Estás preparado para demostrar tu poder? — Anunció a todo pulmón mientras seguía dándome la espalda a la vez que yo me acercaba más al campo de batalla. — Dime, aspirante ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Parece que no se daría la vuelta hasta que el combate comenzara.

— Mi nombre es Jefferson Gutierritos — Mentí sobre mi nombre para darle aún más la sorpresa cuando volteara a verme. Dije mi falso nombre con la voz más extraña que mis cuerdas bocales me permitían — Estoy listo para tu reto — Seguí diciéndole para aumentar el fuego por las batallas de Clemont.

— ¡Pues entonces que esta batalla brille como la ciencia al futuro! — Gritó Clemont a la vez que se volteó por completo a verme — ¡Comencemos, aspi...! — No pudo terminar su frase al ver que era yo el supuesto retador. Su cara fue un poema, sus ojos estaban a su máximo y no pudo soltar la Pokéball por el shock.

 **POV Serena:**

Seguimos persiguiendo a Braixen quien si se notaba animada, después de tanto correr llegamos a la entrada de la torre, iba a descansar cuando Braixen me jaló por el brazo a lo cual respondí con un chillido de dolor pero lo disimule debido a mi ego. Entramos y llamé con el teclado, luego de unos segundos vi la cara de Clembot, hice una señal de silencio ya que podía ver que me reconocido y me dejo entrar. Vi que de nuevo Braixen iba a correr, pero con un rápido movimiento, Greninja la logró detener.

— Gracias Greninja — Le agradecí al Pokémon mientras reía. Los tres entramos a la torre, subimos por el ascensor hasta el campo de batalla, Clembot nos dijo que Clemont estaba ahí con un retador.

 **POV Ash:**

Con la misma expresión soltó la Pokéball al suelo, a paso lento comenzó a acercarse a mí. Solo le tomó unos segundos llegar a donde yo estaba parado, extendió su mano y con la misma lentitud empezó a llevar su dedo índice a mi cara. Yo solo me quede quieto con mi típica sonrisa...pero se estaba acercando a mi nariz, mi sonrisa se fue trastornando hasta llegar a ser una nerviosa, ¿qué rayos pretendía hacer Clemont?

Pikachu que seguía en mi hombro soltó su típico grito. Clemont al escucharlo reaccionó, se echó varios pasos hacia atrás y su expresión de atónito fue cambiando, fue sustituida por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Él dijo mi nombre con una gran felicidad, estrechó su mano con la mía para luego darme un abrazo que duró poco, enserio que estaba contento. Ahora que detallaba con más calma a mi amigo, él había cambiado un poco, aún vestía su típico traje, su cabello había crecido un poco más estando ahora más alborotado pero manteniendo el mechón irónico con forma de rayo. Él había crecido igual que yo, aunque yo era por un par de centímetros más alto.

— ¿Qué te trae a Kalos de nuevo? — Colocó su mano en su barbilla tomando pose pensativa — Hasta donde sé, tú estabas en Alola.

— La liga de allá terminó así que regresé a viajar. Me quedé con el sabor amargo de quedar en segundo lugar aquí así que vine a tomar revancha en la liga — Le explique con total normalidad hasta que...— Además vine a hablar con alguien en especial — Estos últimos días cada vez que hablaba de ella no podía evitar sentirme así, la sensación de las mariposas en mi estomago se hizo presente al igual que el típico ardor en mis mejillas.

Clemont entendió de quién hablaba, rió por lo bajo mientras me veía. Cuando su risa culminó, me explicó de que no sabía nada de Serena, tampoco sabía si estaba de vuelta en Kalos...Esas palabras sin duda que me dolieron...quizás ella no se encontraba en la región y no volvería dentro de algún tiempo.

 **POV Serena:**

Cuando el ascensor se abrió Braixen se intentó soltar de Greninja y tras varios forcejeos lo logró. Salió corriendo directo a alguien y de seguro que era un retador lo cual me puso muy nerviosa y fuimos directo hacia ella.

— ¡Braixen por favor quédate tranquila! — Grité muy fuerte pero fue en vano, ella se había tirado encima de aquella persona —Perdónala por favor, no sé por qué se comporta así —había agachado mi cabeza en forma de disculpa, en verdad estaba apenada.

 **POV Ash:**

Iba responderle a Clemont, pero, algo en su mirada no me dejó. Él estaba mirando algo detrás de mí. Posiblemente era algún retador.

— ¡Cuidado! — Me gritó para luego dar varios pasos atrás. Yo no entendí mucho lo que estaba pasando, mis dudas se incrementaron cuando algo se abalanzó contra mí logrando tumbarme al suelo. Pikachu logró hábilmente saltar de mi hombro antes de que yo cayera al suelo.

Al abrir mis ojos logré ver a quien me había tumbado, era un Braixen, era el mismo que había visto en el aeropuerto. Me fijé en el pedazo de la rama que sobresalía en su cola, tenía un lazo rojo atado en el extremo de la rama. Escuché el grito de una chica...Lo reconocería en cualquier lado. Sin duda alguna era Serena.

 **POV Serena:**

— Perdóname por favor, Braixen discúlpate tambi… — No pude terminar de hablar, grité de dolor ya que me había hecho daño en los brazos al jalar a Braixen fuera de la persona que había tumbado, me era difícil ocultar mis heridas pero haría lo que fuera para que no lo notaran.

— Por favor, perdóname — Seguí con mirada en el suelo, no quería ni ver a la persona a los ojos.

 **POV Ash:**

Volteé a la dirección en donde estaba Serena, ahí estaba ella cabizbajo, logré notar aunque por poco, que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Serena agarraba a Braixen con ambas manos para que no se moviera. Al parecer ella no se dio cuenta de que era yo el que estaba en el suelo, apenas si tuvo chance de quitarme a su Pokémon de encima.

Serena comenzó a disculparse conmigo, aún no levantaba la mirada, lo que hizo fue decirle a Braixen que se disculpara conmigo luego de que ella lo hiciera. No pudo terminar su frase por un grito de dolor, ocultó sus brazos detrás de ella, una disculpa volvió a salir de su boca, ella enserio que estaba apenada.

Yo me levanté del suelo, me acerqué a ella y coloqué mi mano lo más suave que pude en su cabeza.

 **POV Serena:**

Al sentir una mano sobre mi cabeza levante mi mirada abriendo mis ojos para encontrarme con aquellos ojos marrones en los cuales me perdía totalmente, me miraba con una sonrisa la cual logro sonrojarme…era él...en verdad era él…Ash.

— A…Ash...— lo miré sin más nada que decir...en verdad...estaba inmóvil no sabía qué hacer.

 **POV Ash:**

Serena levantó su mirada por fin. Logré volver a ver esos ojos zafiro que tanto me encantaban, pude volver a ver toda la anatomía de su cara, mi mente comenzó a guardar cada segundo que su expresión hacía para poder recordarlo siempre y sentir que era la primera vez que la veía.

Ella solo se quedó quieta, tartamudeo mi nombre en voz baja, casi inaudible. No hizo otro movimiento, solo se quedó ahí completamente inmóvil.

— ¿Enserio...eres tú...? — Después de un tiempo logró hablarme, con cada palabra su semblante cambiaba — Ash...— Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse cada vez más, pero, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa...No estaba entendiendo mucho la reacción.

 **POV Serena:**

Comencé a llorar, las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas...sin importarme nada mas lo abrace lo más fuerte que podía...no quería que ese momento parara, cada segundo me parecía una eternidad.

— ¡S…Si eres tu Ash!— lo seguí abrazando sin importar que nos vieran...solo quería estar con él— T…te he extrañado ¡…c…creí que no volvería a verte! — Enterré mi cabeza en su pecho y ahí comencé a llorar de nuevo, simplemente no podía contener mis lagrimas.

 **POV Ash:**

Yo correspondí su abrazo, las lágrimas de ella comenzaron a bajar por toda mi chaqueta, pero no me importaba. Tenía la oportunidad de estar con ella, tampoco que importaba que Clemont y el resto nos vieran, solo quería ser feliz.

Ella dijo que también me extrañaba, esa era una perfecta señal, yo también la extrañaba, el sentimiento más fuerte que me trajo aquí fue ella, poder abrazarla, cuidarla y decirle que la amaba era lo que estaba en mi cabeza desde ya mucho tiempo.

— Yo también te extrañe — Con el tono más calmado y relajante comencé a consolar a Serena — Siempre estuve con la idea de volver a verte, nunca perdí la esperanza de estar aquí de nuevo contigo, haciéndote lo más feliz que mi humanidad me deje — Una sonrisa adornó mi rostro al empezar a abrir mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Serena comenzó a aflojar el fuerte agarre con el que me abrazaba, sacó su cara de mi pecho y empezó a verme a la cara. No me gustaba verla llorar, con suavidad comencé a limpiar las lágrimas de ella con mis dedos.

 **POV Serena:**

Sentí como sus dedos comenzaron a quitar mis lagrimas que no dejaban de salir, sus palabras era…n...no podía ser… ¿él estaba...confesando lo que sentía?

— A…Ash...a…acaso tú — Hice una pausa, lo mire a los ojos — ¿A…acaso tú…s…sientes lo mismo que yo? — Tras calmarme un poco le lancé la pregunta directa, mi estomago se comenzó a revolver por culpa de las mariposas que sentía, mis intestinos jugaban a la ere.

 **POV Ash:**

Su pregunta logró sacarme más sonrojos de los que había tenido antes, todas las sensaciones anteriores se comenzaron a juntar en una, sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir por...mejor olvido eso.

— Serena...— Le dije mirándola a los ojos mientras yo trataba de mantener mi calma. — Tú...me gustas — Fue la frase que salió de lo más profundo de mi corazón. Eso era lo que yo sentía, estaba aquí para corresponder a sus sentimientos sin importar lo que llegara a pasar.

 **POV Serena:**

No podía estar pasando…Ash.

— A…Ash...t...tú...no...me gustas...— vi su expresión sorprendida por lo que decidí hablar y decirle la verdad,porque con lo dicho parecia que no estuviera enamorada y que el beso solo fue eso..simple beso,o que ya no estuviera enamorada de el.. — Ash…y...e…estoy enamorada de ti..¡Ash te amo! te amo con todo mi ser, te amo más que a nada en el mundo.

 **POV Ash:**

Cuando Serena dijo que no le gustaba, estuve seguro de escuchar como algo se quebraba dentro de mí, prácticamente el mundo se cayó para mí. Mis ojos estaban a su máximo mientras que mi sonrisa se rompió por completo.

Saque conclusiones muy apresuradamente, al decir el "te amo" sentí un gran alivio, si correspondía sus sentimientos. Poco a poco lo que se quebró comenzó a reconstruirse, la luz al final del túnel se veía más cerca con cada palabra que me decía.

— Déjame devolverte algo que me diste hace dos años — Le dije con la misma calma que seguía forzando, en realidad quería saltar y festejar por lo que me dijo, quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, mi espera había valido la pena. Acerqué mi cara a la de ella, junté mi frente con la de Serena, froté mi nariz con la suya y luego dibujé una pequeña sonrisa, ella solo me veía. No espere más, junté mis labios con los de ella…Por fin obtuve ese beso que tanto deseaba volver a tener.

 **POV Serena:**

Esto debía ser un sueño...él estaba besándome...después de dos años separados por fin...volvimos a estar juntos y esta vez habíamos aclarado nuestros sentimientos, solo correspondí su beso mientras ponía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Seguía disfrutando del beso, cada segundo era un minuto, cada minuto era una eternidad, pero desgraciadamente tuvimos que separarnos debido a la falta de oxigeno pero al hacerlo mis labios tenían una sonrisa.

— Ash te amo no sabes cuánto — acurruque mi cabeza en su pecho.

 **POV Ash:**

Yo la volví a abrazar cuando acurrucó su cabeza en mi pecho, esta vez no dejaría que se fuera. Ahora que me doy cuenta, he crecido bastante, antes ambos éramos del mismo tamaño y ahora le saco una frente a Serena de altura.

Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por una voz muy conocida también para mí, Bonnie había entrado al lugar.

— Hermano, ya llegué — Dijo Bonnie haciendo acto de presencia en el lugar — Clembot me dijo que tenías visitas así que... — Ella no pudo seguir hablando por el shock, nos vio a Serena y a mí en esa posición y para echarle leña al fuego Clemont tenía cara de asombro al igual que el rubor de su rostro era el mismo cuando Serena se despidió de mí ese día.


	2. Un mal entendido

Capítulo II: Un mal entendido

 **POV: Ash**

El grito de Bonnie hizo que Serena y yo nos separamos. Yo en ningún momento escuché cuando ella llegó, mi concentración solo estuvo con Serena, para mí el mundo dejó de existir en ese momento.

— ¿¡Ustedes dos están...!? — El tono con el que habló era de exclamación, incluso no pudo seguir hablando.  
Serena se acercó a ella y la abrazo, incluso trató de disimular la cosa.

 **POV Serena:**

Solté a Bonnie sorprendida pero lo que hice fue hacerme daño en los brazos, chillé de dolor ya que en verdad no quería que lo notaran, vi la cara de Bonnie mirándome lo que me puso nerviosa ya que su mano fue directo hacia mis vendas por lo que había alejado mis brazos de bo...esperen… ¿Cómo rayos pude abrazar a Ash y a Bonnie si en mis brazos tenia el...?

— ¡EL HUEVO! — miré hacia Braixen quien entendió mi reacción y se alarmó, cuando mire a Greninja vi que este tenía el huevo,lo había soltado

— Ay gracias a Arce… — no pude seguir hablando cuando el dolor volvió a mí, emití un pequeño grito de dolor — Diablos — dije en bajo debido a mis heridas tenía que aguantar un poco.

 **POV: Ash**

Ya iban dos veces que colocaba esa expresión de dolor cada vez que que hacía fuerza, algo ocultaba. Para mi fueron dos sorpresas más el día de hoy, primero vi a Bonnie, ella había crecido, dejó de usar el gancho con el que tenía el cabello amarrado y pasó a usarlo suelto, su cabello era más largo que antes e incluso tenía una pequeña trenza a un lado. Vestía un vestido que de la parte superior es blanco mientras que de la inferior es negro con un cinturón rosa y zapatillas rojas Mi segunda sorpresa fue ver a Greninja, él había venido con Serena y Braixen, cosa que no noté por Serena.  
Él estaba con el huevo que Serena había dejado caer, parece que sus reflejos han mejorado bastante.

— Oye Serena, ¿Estás bien? — Me acerqué a ella tratando de colocar mis manos en su brazo pero de nuevo ella volvió a esconderlos detrás...créeme que si me vas a ocultar algo, no podrás mucho más.

 **POV Serena:**

Mierda…Ash había notado mis quejas de dolor, tenía que ocultarlo rápido si no ya estaría en mi pesadilla de nuevo.

— S…si estoy bien…n…no te preocupes — me aleje un poco de él pero no me era posible ya que mis brazos me empezaron a arder.

 **POV Ash:**

¿Enserio cree que va a engañar a alguien?

— Bueno si se supone que estas bien...— Me acerqué de nuevo a ella, Serena me veía con duda. Me acerqué lo suficiente hasta el punto en el que teníamos nuestras caras a escasos centímetros de distancia — No tendrás problema que haga esto — Al decir eso vi como un sonrojo se apoderó de la cara de Serena, seguramente esperaba que nuestros labios se juntaran pero ese no fue el caso. Tan rápido como se me permitió, alcancé a tocar su brazo con mi mano. Ella soltó un gran grito de dolor, incluso se arrodilló sobando con suavidad su brazo mientras que hacia lo posible por no sacar alguna lagrima.

Vi que ambos brazos los traía llenos de vendajes. No sé qué planeaba con ocultarnos eso.

 **POV Serena:**

Braixen se acerco a mí muy preocupada, ya sabía que no podía ocultarlo más.

— D…de acuerdo — me quite una de mis vendas y le mostré los rasguños, estos eran tres en línea resta cuales casi llegaban a mis venas y aun tenían algo de sangre

— ¿Y…ya contento? — mire a Clemont, Bonnie y a Greninja quienes estaban sorprendidos por la profundidad de los rasguños.

 **POV Ash:**

Enserio, ¿qué ganaba con ocultar eso? Incluso me dijo esa última frase con algo de sarcasmo. No eran nada leves las heridas que tenía, un simple vendaje no curaría eso. Clemont corrió en busca de su equipo de primeros auxilios, creo que era normal que él tuviera uno de esos teniendo en cuenta cómo son sus experimentos.

Me senté en el suelo a algunos centímetros de donde estaba Serena arrodillada...quizás no era buena idea lo que estaba haciendo pero igual había que intentarlo.

— Dime... ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? — Le pregunté sin más.

 **POV Serena:**

Miré a Ash, estaba algo molesta...no con él…si no conmigo pero tenía que decirle la verdad.

— Un Ursaring me hizo estas heridas — miré el huevo...la verdad no quería recordar todo lo que tuvimos que pasar solo para recuperarlo. Cuando vi a Clemont venir con el botiquín me levante de golpe sin importarme ya mis heridas — aleja eso de mí de una maldita vez.

 **POV Ash:**

Para mí fue obvio lo que su mirada dijo, ella protegió al huevo del Ursaring. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo...de hecho yo tenía instintos suicidas al proteger o entrenar con los Pokémon...

 **FLASHBACK:**

— Vamos Decidueye — Le dije a mí Pokémon mientras ambos entrenábamos en el campo de entrenamiento del centro Pokémon en la ciudad Malíe en Alola — No tengas miedo y usa Puntada Sombría en mí — Alentaba a Decidueye mientras él tenía la flecha apuntándome.

Y así hizo, soltó la flecha pero esta no hizo lo que debería. Normalmente la flecha da varías vueltas, cae a escasos centímetros del adversario y luego explota. Esta siguió de largo y me dio de lleno en el pecho. Desperté tres días después en la cama del Centro, logré ver las caras de preocupación de mis amigos.  
 **  
Fin del Flashback:**

Cuando Clemont llegó con el botiquín, Serena dijo que lo alejara de ella, estoy seguro que algo le pasaba. Para empezar ella no era así. Traté de calmarla, puse mi mano en su hombro pero ella se quitó. Al voltearse no pude identificar su expresión. Yo solo quería que se calmase.

 **POV Serena:**

Miré a Braixen quien se encontraba muy preocupada para luego bajar su cabeza, debía dejar que me ayudaran pero sabía que iba a ser más doloroso que recibir esos rasguños del maldito Ursaring de aquel chico. Voltee y vi a Ash y a los demás preocupados, suspiré y baje mis brazos en forma de rendición.

 **POV Ash:**

"Creo que por fin la razón entró en ella" Pensé al verla.

Clemont comenzó a desinfectar su herida. Vi que Serena comenzó a hacer caras de dolor, supongo que eso debe doler. Después de ese proceso envolvió su brazo en vendaje blanco.

— El vendaje anterior no iba a funcionar si no hacías esto primero, un poco más y eso se hubiese vuelto más problemático de curar — Le dijo Clemont luego de terminar de amarrar el vendaje.

Suspiré, ya se había solucionado el primer problema. Serena le dio las gracias al rubio con una pequeña reverencia, después se fue directo a donde Bonnie estaba parada. Ambas comenzaron a entablar una conversación. Yo solo me quedé de pie con los brazos cruzados, iba a ir directo a donde Clemont a darle las gracias también y luego iría a saludar como se debe a Bonnie.

Iba a comenzar a moverme cuando vi a Greninja, él comenzó a ir en dirección al ascensor, cuando llegó me hizo señal de que fuera con él también. Fui a donde me señaló, ambos bajamos y salimos de la torre Lumiose. Greninja estaba al frente, comenzó a caminar y yo solo lo seguí sin decir una palabra.

Tras unos minutos llegamos al bosque...no sé qué es lo que él quería...

 **POV Serena:**

Hable con Bonnie por un rato cuando note que había venido la señora Palermo, al parecer alguien le dijo que estaba aquí...sabía a qué vino por lo que no la haría perder tiempo, pedí permiso de Clemont para poder cambiarme y me dejo. Volví con el traje ya listo, a mi lado estaba Braixen, Sylveon y mienfoo (Disculpen, por falta de imaginación de ambos autores, esta presentación quedara a su imaginación, es que la autora le da flojera y el autor es malo con esa clase de formato)

 **POV Ash:**

Ahí estábamos en el bosque, yo seguí sin decirle nada a Greninja, esperaría a que se detuviera para comenzar a hablar. Estábamos bastante alejados de la ciudad cuando detuvo su marcha.

— Entonces... ¿Cómo has estado? Siento que has tenido bastante trabajo con eso de las raíces — Traté de romper un poco el hielo, pero él aun seguía dándome la espalda.

Cuando por fin volteó a verme, tenía uno de sus tres dedos señalándome, luego se señaló el mismo. Creo entender lo que me quería decir. Yo asentí, me acerqué a él, estiré mi puño hasta dejarlo a a escasa distancia de Greninja. Sin perder el tiempo, cerró sus dedos formando un puño a su manera y lo chocó con el mio. Yo sonreí, cerré mis ojos y comencé a notar cómo me empezaba conectar con Greninja, nuestros sentimientos poco a poco se volvían uno.

De nuevo pude sentir el poder de Greninja, abrí mis ojos, noté que él se había transformado Greninja Ash...o así era como Bonnie le decía a la transformación. Mis ojos veían lo que Greninja veía, sentí como el poder de él había crecido bastante en estos últimos años.

Ambos comenzamos a hacer pre-calentamientos, algunos estiramientos bastaron para sentirme en forma. Tras eso vi una enorme roca al frente de nosotros, le ordené a Greninja que usara Shuriken de Agua. Él tomó la gigante Shuriken de su espalda con sus manos, yo imité el mismo gesto con mis manos, así Greninja lanzó el ataque en dirección a la roca. Cuando esta impactó, dejó una enorme marca en ella, no creí que semejante daño lograría causarle el ataque. Un poco más y la corta a la mitad.

— Increíble... — Dije aún impresionado — Pero sé que puedes hacerlo mejor — Con un tono de motivación dije mis palabras.

La Shuriken de agua volvió a aparecer en la espalda de Greninja, le dije que usara el ataque de nuevo pero esta vez haríamos algo diferente, algo que hicimos en la liga pero hoy si saldría bien.  
Al tomar la Shuriken, Greninja la sostuvo por el medio dejándola en forma horizontal, la elevó por encima de su cabeza y luego comenzó a darle vueltas una y otra vez. La Shuriken comenzó a crecer hasta el punto en que se volvió tres veces su tamaño, dejo de ser color azul agarrando un color naranja.

Greninja lanzó el ataque, la gigantesca Shuriken impactó con la roca dejando una gran cortina de humo. Al dispersarse, noté que la roca ya no estaba incluso debajo de donde antes estaba habían grandes grietas. Ese ataque tenía una fuerza destructiva asombrosa.

 **POV Serena:**

Cuando terminamos nuestra presentación, vi a la señorita Palermo, se notaba sorprendida, cuando noto que la miraba volvió a su forma seria.

— Veo que mejoraste bastante con los concursos de hoenn, sigue así y serás la reina de Kalos — lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa — bueno fue un placer nos vemos,espero verte en los próximos concursos por las llave princesas — dicho esto se fue,aveces me sacaba de quicio cuando decía esas cosas en un tono insignificante como si no le importara nada.

— Sigue igual,nunca cambiara — reí mientras estiraba mis brazos, para luego tirarme al suelo, Braixen me miró con una sonrisa — por fin podemos descansar.

 **POV Ash:**

Había pasado un buen rato desde que salí con Greninja, ambos estábamos bastante cansados, estuvimos "entrenando" por así decirlo desde ese tiempo.

— Creo que es hora de regresar — Le dije mientras di varios pasos en dirección a la ciudad. Greninja dedicó una gran sonrisa al igual que me seguía.

Tras un tiempo llegamos a la ciudad, pude ver la entrada de la torre, no quedaba mucho para llegar ahí. Logré ver que alguien salió de ahí, era la señora esta de las presentaciones de Serena...Paler...algo así era su nombre, no recordaba muy bien.

Ella me notó a lo lejos, su mirada era algo de desprecio hacia mí, no sé que le pasaba a la señora pero me incomodaba. Entré a la torre y subí al gimnasio junto a Greninja, al llegar vi a Serena en el suelo jadeando pero con una sonrisa en sus labios, ella se traía el atuendo que usaba en sus presentaciones.

Alcé un poco mi voz para que se dieran cuenta de que había llegado, traía algunas cortadas pequeñas en mi rostro y mi ropa estaba sucia. Greninja estaba en el mismo estado que yo pero igual ambos sonreíamos.

 **POV Serena:**

Miré a Ash y a Greninja, de seguro por cómo estaban, habían entrenado, me reí un poco ya que no me podía ni siquiera parar. Se me había olvidado que tenía una herida en mi pierna también, pero con ayuda de Mienfoo, Braixen y Sylveon me levanté y fui con Ash pero me incomode al ver que Braixen se había lanzado de nuevo a Greninja.

— Ya Braixen, sé que estas feliz pero así lo vas matar — Le dije a mi compañera, pero esta no me hizo caso y siguió abrazando al Pokémon de Ash.

 **POV Ash:**

Braixen andaba muy cariñosa con Greninja...pero creo que lo iba a asfixiar por cómo se guindaba en su cuello. Serena se acercó a mí con la ayuda de sus dos Pokémones, veo que había atrapado a un Mienfoo en hoenn. Sería buena idea presentar a mi equipo a mis amigos.

— Chicos — Dije mientras me colocaba en el campo de batalla — Estos son los Pokémones que me ayudaran en este nuevo viaje — Dije sacando y a la vez lanzando las cuatro Pokéballs de mi cinturón

De ellas salieron Charizard, Decidueye, Lycanroc forma crepuscula y Riolu. Pikachu y Greninja se unieron al grupo una vez que todos salieron. Con esto a Greninja le daba chance de conocer a sus nuevos compañeros.

 **POV Serena:**

Miré a sus Pokémon, eran muy bonitos, Braixen me miró con temor ya que sabía que si Mienfoo estaba alrededor de muchos pokemon se podría asustar pero debía hacerlo. Lancé unas Pokéballs y de estas salieron una Lycanroc forma nocturna y una Primarina. Mienfoo al verse rodeada de pokemon desconocidos se asustó pero hice una seña para que se quedara tranquila.

— Ellas son mis compañeras — Dije mientras señalaba mis Pokémones.

 **POV Ash:**

Quedé algo sorprendido al ver a dos de sus Pokémones, ella tenía un Primarina y también a un Lycanroc...creí que solo estaban en Alola, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo que dijo el primo de Oak todo es posible.

Bonnie comenzó a reír, sacó algunas Pokéballs y de ahí su equipo Pokémon entró en escena

 **POV Serena:**

Vi el equipo de Bonnie, tenía a Dedenne, Florges,Pyroar hembra y Vivillon eran muy buenos Pokémon y además iban muy bien con Bonnie.

— Si que tienes un equipo fuerte Bonnie — sonreí al verla orgullosa de sí y de sus Pokémon.

 **POV Ash:**

Esa niña sí que había crecido bastante, no solo como mujer sino también como entrenadora. Yo estaba impresionado por su equipo, a su edad yo de broma tenía a Pikachu.

— Oye Ash — Me llamó Clemont — Sé que en tu mano derecha tienes un Mega-aro pero... ¿qué es lo que tienes en la izquierda? Parece otro Mega-aro — Clemont me preguntó sobre el artefacto en mi mano.

— Es un Aro-Z, esto me permite hacer movimientos Z — Fue la explicación que le dije a mi amigo. Al ver la cara de confusión de mis amigos decidí hacer una demostración — Ven Pikachu — Llamé a mi fiel compañero, este se puso en el centro del campo de batalla en donde yo estaba.

Activé el cristal, coloqué mis brazos en forma de "X", el poder comenzó a envolvernos a los dos. Realicé una pose liberando el movimiento. La electricidad empezó a almacenarse en la pata de mi compañero hasta llegar el punto de que la descarga había crecido el doble de su tamaño, e incluso más. Pikachu liberó la gran descarga eléctrica en dirección contraria en donde estaban mis amigos, esta destrozó una parte del campo de batalla.

— Ese es el Gigavoltio Destructor — Dije con un tono algo orgulloso mientras veía la cara de impresionado de Clemont y Bonnie. Serena por otro lado tenía una expresión bastante relajada.

 **POV Serena:**

Al ver su movimiento Z no me sorprendí, en Hoenn habia entrenadores con esas pulseras por lo que vi esos movimientos así que no me sorprendió mucho aunque conociendo a Ash, sus movimientos Z eran aún más fuertes. Me fui a cambiar, me había puesto mi chaqueta negra la cual deje sin cerrar, tenía el mismo vestido de antes de que nos separamos hace dos años pero de distinto color,este era de color rojo mientras que aun llevaba el listón que me regalo Ash, tenía medias de seda me llegaban a la rodilla y aun tenia las botas de color marrón y llevaba un sombrero parecido al antiguo pero este era de rosado intenso con el cinturón negro pero con detalles dorados.

Salí del guarda ropa y vi que Mienfoo corrió a mi dirección y se escondió detrás de mí.

— No tengas miedo Mienfoo — Le dije con la voz más calmada que pude hacer mientras sobaba su cabeza con delicadeza.

 **POV Ash:**

Cuando Serena se cambió, decidimos salir de la torre. Clemont y Bonnie decidieron volver a acompañarme en mi viaje, Serena decidió lo mismo. Guardamos a nuestros Pokémones menos Pikachu, él se subió en mi hombro,serena habia dejado a Braixen afuera de su pokeballs para que tuviera al huevo en sus patas.

Teníamos rumbo a la cuidad Santalune, ahí enfrentaría de nuevo a Viola.

 **POV Serena:**

— Oigan… ¿Ya ustedes son novios? — Nos preguntó Bonnie a la mitad del camino

La pregunta de Bonnie me puso demasiado roja, vale que Ash me haya besado pero…en ningún momento me pidió ser su novia no sabía que decirle, maldición su sonrisa picara aun la tenia lo que me hacia poner cada vez mas roja y sin respuestas.

 **POV Ash:**

Mis músculos se tensaron cuando Bonnie formuló esa pregunta...Rayos, olvidé pedírselo.

— Nosotros...— Serena comenzó a tartamudear, el color de la cara de Serena rivalizaba con el de un Scizor por lo rojo.

— Dime Bonnie, ¿respondo tu pregunta con esto? — Al terminar mi frase, volví a besar a Serena en los labios, estoy seguro que esto la puso aun más roja que antes, aunque supongo que yo estaba igual o peor, apenas era mi tercer beso.

 **POV Serena:**

¡No podía creerlo! ¿¡Qué le había sucedido a ash!? N…no digo que no me molestara pero…parecía un sueño un sueño que quería disfrutar por lo que puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello sin importarme nada ando nos separamos no pude evitar mirarlo a los ojos que sin duda me gustaban mucho.

— ¡Sí! ¡Ya lo sabía, ya lo sabía! Ya quiero que tengan hijos — dijo Bonnie mientras saltaba de un lado a otro, aun no cambiaban algunas cosas pero... ¿¡hijos!? ¿¡D…dijo…h…hijos!? La idea de tener hijos con Ash me gustaba…pe…pero era algo apresurado decir eso…pero…t…también sabía que antes de tener hijos debíamos...h…hacer cierta cosa.

— B…Bonnie…n…no…t…te apresures — reí mientras trataba de articular cada palabra —T…todo a su debido tiempo — mire hacia otro lado debido a mi vergüenza ya que estaba frente a Ash.

 **POV Ash:**

¿Hijos? Bueno, mi mamá siempre quiso nietos. No es mala idea, yo quería estar con Serena, si se me era permitido podía casarme con ella...y quizás tener hijos.

— Así es Bonnie, solo espera a un par de años después de que nos casemos — Lo ultimo lo dije sin pensarlo, creo que estaba metiendo un poco la pata. Volteé a ver a Serena, ella estaba mirando a otro lado, pero cuando escuchó lo que dije me vio a los ojos, estaba más roja que antes. Yo me quede rascando mi nariz con mi dedo índice.

Ahora que recuerdo, hace muchos años Misty me dijo que en el futuro nos casaríamos cosa que no pasará ya que mi destino es Serena. Brock le ha pedido más de una vez a las Enfermeras Joy y a muchas chicas que se casaran con él. Incluso hace no mucho tiempo, mi amiga Lillie le dijo a una chica...creo que se llamaba Moon, si quería casarse con ella en el futuro. Ahora que lo pienso un poco es algo raro que una chica le pida eso a otra chica.

— Bueno...solo si tú quieres — Con un poco de vergüenza le dije a eso a Serena

 **POV Serena:**

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Sentía que me iba a desmayar en cuanto escuche Ash decir eso. Que la verdad…no me molestaba.

— M…me encantaría mucho — volteé a verlo y esta vez lo bese yo, en verdad disfrutaba cada beso no quería que se fuera de mi lado. Cuando paramos puse mi cabeza en su pecho, solo sentía que éramos él y yo — Te amo — Fue lo último que le dije

 **POV Ash:**

Bonnie aun nos miraba, sus ojos emanaban un brillo parecido al de las monedas que tienen los Meowth en sus frentes luego de haber sido pulida.

Al finalizar esa escena seguimos caminando, Serena revisó su mapa y nos dijo que al terminar de atravesar el bosque llegaríamos a la ciudad, ahí podíamos descansar en el Centro Pokémon.

 **POV Serena:**

Al llegar al centro Pokémon le pedimos una habitación a la enfermera Joy y nos dijo que solo le quedaban dos, una con dos camas separadas y una de cama matrimonial, de la nada Bonnie dijo que ella y su hermano tomarían la de camas separadas, sabía que planeaba pero ya era tarde y estábamos cansados por lo que deje su juego. Después de cenar nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, estaba algo nerviosa ya que dormiría con Ash, las cosas estaban pasando como si fuera obra del destino.

 **POV Ash:**

Me doy cuenta de que Bonnie no ha cambiado nada, supongo que tendría que dormir con Serena. No me molestaba para nada, la cosa es que sí ella quería, después de lo que paso hace unas cuantas horas...

Nos despedimos de nuestros amigos, ellos se fueron directo a su habitación al igual que Serena y yo.

— Yo me voy a dar un baño, ya regreso — Me dijo mientras entraba al baño de la habitación con su bolso. Yo solo asentí como única respuesta.

Cuando Serena se fue, yo me lancé a la cama quedando boca arriba en el colchón. Comencé a pensar en lo que había pasado en todo este día, desde mi viaje hasta aquí hasta el beso que me di con Serena. Pikachu estaba acostado en la cama conmigo también, al verlo se me ocurrió una idea. Me levanté de la cama, busqué en mi cinturón la Pokéball de Greninja, quizás me daba chance de perfeccionar la técnica que estábamos trabajando en el campo de entrenamiento del centro.

Cometí un estúpido y grave error. La Pokéball se había quedado bien enganchada del cinturón, forcejé varias veces hasta que por fin salió...único problema, también me arranqué el cinturón. Sin él, mi pantalón cayó al suelo. Para mi suerte, Serena abrió la puerta del baño.

— Oye Ash, ¿Me pasas mí...? — Ella aun con su ropa puesta salió del baño a pedirme algo...el problema es que me vio sin mis pantalones...gracias Arceus...te odio.

 **POV Serena:**

Salí del baño para que Ash me pasara algo que se me había quedado...pero al salir vi que él estaba sin sus pantalones, mi cara no podía arder más, ¿¡por qué arceus!? ¿Por qué estaban sucediendo estas cosas? No pude dejar de mirar a Ash, en verdad estaba en shock ni siquiera sabía si decir algo o no. Es oficial, delante de él soy muy débil, sin importar en qué situación de estas estemos soy muy débil.

 **POV Ash:**

— Serena...puedo explicarlo — Traté de excusarme ya que ella no decía nada — Esto fue todo un accidente — Seguí tratando de convencerla de que todo fue un bobo accidente, pero, con lo que le dije hace unas horas no creo que sea tan fácil.

Vi que comenzó a reaccionar, tapó sus ojos con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra me señalaba, "Solo ponte tus pantalones por favor" me dijo en un tono algo cómico, ella estaba muy avergonzada por lo que estaba viendo. Solo espero que en la otra habitación no se escuche todo esto.

EN LA OTRA HABITACIÓN:

— ¡Bonnie no escuches eso! — Le decía exaltado Clemont a su hermanita mientras tapaba sus oídos. Cabe decir que ambos tenían un pequeño rubor en sus rostros al escuchar cada palabra de la situación de ambos.

 **POV Serena:**

Diablos enserio este día era un mar de sorpresas, aun algunas eran normales y otras si me gustaban...solo espero que acabaran aunque dudo mucho. Decidí olvidar lo que le iba a pedir a Ash y entre de nuevo al baño, me mire en el espejo mis mejillas este día estaban más rojas de lo normal. Suspiré y empecé a quitarme mi ropa, aunque me costó quitarme mi chaqueta ya que esta era de mangas largas y la chaqueta me llegaba a la cintura, luego de quitarme mi ropa me metí en la ducha y abrí la regadera aunque aun no dejaba de estar roja...aunque...¡mejor olvido eso! Ya parezco pervertida.

 **Y volvimos con esta historia! perdónenme por no poner una escena de presentación pero no sabia como DX,es que se me dificulta un poquito cuando esta la entrenadora porque no se como poner los ataques y luego los giros y yo soy muy loca con esas cosas,les prometo que la próxima lo haré.**

 **DarkJager: Si no se te olvida XD.**

 **No se me va a olvidar porque estaré escuchando música y con la música me motivo mas.**

 **Bueno no quiero aburrirlos mas,y sayonara! cuídense x3**


	3. La Pelea

Capitulo III: La pelea.

POV ASH.

Ya se fue...creí que le daría algo por lo roja que estaba. Supongo que ya no eran horas de seguir entrenando, Greninja también estaba exhausto, no podía obligarlo a seguir. Miré a la cama y noté que Pikachu se estaba burlando de mí, era comprensible que lo hiciera después del show que había pasado hace unos instantes.

— Supongo que esperaré a que Serena salga del baño para yo ir ducharme — Le expresé a mi viejo amigo. Él solo me respondió con su típico grito.

POV SERENA.

Terminé de ducharme cuando me di cuenta de que...

Diablos. Olvide mi toalla -estaba tan avergonzada, pero lo de ash y ahora esto, arceus por favor ayúdame a evitar lo inevitable y con algo de temor abrí un poco la puerta del baño-a..ash..p..podrías darme mi toalla por favor?

POV ASH.

Comencé a buscar con mi mirada por la habitación buscando la toalla de Serena. Tras unos segundos por fin la encontré, la tomé y fui directo a entregársela. Mis movimientos estaban más torpes de lo usual, tenía la toalla muy abajo, la pisé con mi propio pie, perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo...El problema fue lo que vi al abrir mis ojos.

POV SERENA.

Esto..no...podía..estar pasando!

A..ahh.a...ash..n..no...!-me calle al ver que ya era tarde, ash había abierto sus ojos...sabia que mi cara estaba echando humo por lo caliente que la podía reaccionaren mi mente solo quería que ash dejara de verme pero mi cuerpo no respondía, incluso podría decir que lo disfrutaba al igual que mi corazón.

POV ASH.

Creo que mi cuerpo no quiso reaccionar a propósito, estuve como un bobo viendo a Serena, cada segundo que pasaba para mi eran horas. Supongo que tuve de esos efectos retardados, me levanté de golpe y sin decir nada cerré la puerta del baño.

Con la misma marcha fui hasta la cama y así mismo me acosté en ella quedando boca abajo. Lo único que podía escuchar eran los fuertes latidos de mi corazón y las risas de Pikachu.

POV SERENA.

Solo había tomado mi toalla y seque mi cuerpo y proseguí a ponerme mi pijama pero cuando me la puse...vi solo tenia mi ropa interior y mi shorts...mi camisa la había destrozado lycanroc, primero había visto a ash sin sus pantalones luego el me ve sin ropa ahora tengo que dormir en shortf y con sostén, no había remedio.

A..ash..n..no estas viendo..o...s..si? -Quería asegurarme de que no me viera ya que para mi seria mi desmayo total.

POV ASH.

Cuando escuché que Serena salió del baño seguí en la misma posición, mi cara estaba totalmente hundida en la comodidad del colchón. Sentí como el peso de otra persona cayó sobre la cama, supuse que era ella.

Esperé un rato más hasta que sentí que se acostó por completo en la cama. Me levanté de esta y corrí al baño, no quería más sorpresas por el amor a Arceus. Para evitar el accidente me aseguré de que llevara todo en mi bolso, nada me faltaba, incluso llevé mi propia toalla.

Comencé a desvestirme hasta quedar como me trajeron al mundo, abrí la llave de la ducha y por fin entré.

POV SERENA.

Maldición maldición! espero que ya no hayan sorpresas. Pero...ahora si ya estoy molesta! si voy adormir con ash tendría que ser apartada de el! no tenia mi camisa y el sentirá mis...diablos.

Este día no puede tener mas sorpresas…arceus mátame por favor -Empecé a rogar porque nada mas pasara mi cabeza todo de mi rezaba porque nada incomodo pasara.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y supe que era ash, me puse muy nerviosa por lo que empecé a chillar debido a eso, pero tan pronto moví mis brazos para acomodarme me quite la cobija de encima y empecé a sobarme mis brazos, en verdad que ardían mucho lo que hizo que me levantara y tomara unas vendas y me las pusiera, debía hacerlo si no se me podrían infectar.

POV ASH.

Vi que ella comenzó a colocarse las vendas, yo me senté en forma de loto en al lado de ella en la cama.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? — Le pregunté mientras agarré con mi mano uno de los varios vendajes que estaban en su bolso.

Ella me dijo amablemente que no quería mi ayuda, al parecer el ego no la dejaba recibir ayuda...di un suspiro grande, ella no era la única con ego.

— Vamos, déjame ayudarte — comencé a llevar la venda a su mano, pero ella forcejeaba conmigo. Estuvimos así por un rato, ambos lo tomamos como un juego, incluso empezamos a reír.

Las risas murieron cuando mi mano tocó algo, era algo redondo...tenía buena forma, no era extremadamente grande ni tampoco pequeño, era un tamaño exacto y muy bien formado.

POV SERENA.

Note que ash había parado de reírse, sentí algo en mi pecho pero no sabia que era pero tampoco era que me importaba mucho, mire a ash confundida, el estaba mirando con asombro algo.

POV ASH.

Yo tenía mis ojos bien abiertos, era la primera vez que te tocaba el busto a una chica, noté que Serena me estaba viendo, ella no dijo nada solo se quedó ahí dibujada. La curiosidad de apoderó de mi cuerpo, hice algo que tenía curiosidad de hacer luego de que vi a Kiawe hacerlo con Mallow al igual que Lillie con Moon.

Apreté el seno de Serena sin esperar o calcular su reacción.

POV SERENA.

A..arceus que te dije que no quería mas sorpresas!.a..aunque..e..esta no era desagradable.

A..ahhh..a..ash..q..que.h..haces? -no pude evitar dar un leve gemido ya que estaba apretando mi seno de una forma no tan ruda, y..e..eso de cierta forma me gustaba.

POV ASH.

Parece que ella no tenía molestia, incluso pude escuchar uno que otro gemido.

Seguí con curiosidad, así que en mi camino por recolectar información pellizque algo...no sabía con exactitud decir qué lo que que agarré con totalidad.

EN LA OTRA HABITACIÓN:

— Oye hermanito, ¿esa que esta haciendo esos ruidos es Serena? — Le preguntó Bonnie a su hermano mientras se metía en su cama.

— Te digo que es mala idea que los escuches.

Clemont iba a seguir hablándole a su hermana, pero, un sonido extraño lo detuvo.

— ¡Shannaro! — Fue el grito que se escuchó en la otra habitación.

Un estruendo vino acompañado cuando el grito paró.

DE REGRESO:

Ash se encontraba agachado con sus manos en la cabeza mientras un fuerte chichón le crecía.

— Lo siento...Ash...n-no era mi intención — Trataba de excusarse Serena mientras esta sobaba sus brazos.

A..ash perdóname..e..es..q..que..l..lo que hiciste -Trataba de explicarle el porque mi reacción,..había pellizcado mi pezón el cual es sensible-n..no me esperaba que hicieras eso.

Maldición ash tenías que arruinar el momento.

POV ASH.

Supongo que me lo merecía...después de todo pellizque un lugar muy sensible. Después de todo eso, decidimos que lo mejor era dormir. Yo me puse de mi lado y Serena del suyo. Serena se arropó con la colcha debajo de la almohada mientras que yo dormí solo con mi ropa. Me despedí de Pikachu y luego de Serena. Me disculpé con ella por todo lo que había pasado en la noche.

POV SERENA.

Empecé despertar debido a un sonido raro y sabia que eran los fletchling, por lo que abrí mis ojos y los frote con mis manos, cuando desperté por completo note que ash seguía durmiendo por lo que decidí levantarme rápidamente y ponerme mi ropa, tome mi bolso y baje las escaleras. Fui a donde estaba la enfermera joy y le pedí que me diera el huevo que deje anoche y me lo dio, después de eso saque a mis compañeras y fui al campo del centro pokemon.

Ya saben porque las desperté temprano verdad? -lycanroc sonrió ya que sabia lo que iba a hacer, le di el huevo a mienfoo y puse mis brazos en forma de X-vamos lycanroc, quiero que mejores ese colmillo de fuego.

POV ASH.

Los rayos de sol golpeaban sin cesar mi rostro, mi retina se iluminó por completo con el resplandor, abrí los ojos y me senté en la cama. Volteé a mi izquierda y vi que Serena ya no estaba, ella madrugó, Pikachu estaba durmiendo en el suelo encima de una cama improvisada que Serena le hizo anoche, consistía en algunas sabanas juntas para así formar un colchón bastante improvisado.

Salí de la cama, pase con cuidado por donde estaba mi Pokémon, no quería despertarlo. Fui hasta la ventana, noté que Serena estaba en el campo de batalla del Centro Pokémon. Sentí que algo se montó en mi hombro, era Pikachu, él ya había despertado. Me vestí tan rápido como pude y fui directo al campo de batalla.

— Buenos días — le dije a Serena mientras me acercaba más a donde estaba ella y sus Pokémon. Ella volteó a verme al igual que el resto de su equipo.

POV SERENA.

Buenos dias ah...-no pude terminar de hablar debido a que lycanroc había usado "tecleada" en mi-l..lo siento ash a lycanroc no le gusta que nos interrumpan -lycanroc se había cruzado de brazos mientras cerraba sus ojos-lycanroc igual vamos a practicar tu colmillo de fuego.

Lycanroc tenía una personalidad mucho más ruda, más de lo normal para su especie, pero bueno, todo pokemon tiene su te que mienfoo se había escondido detras de mí ya que ella le tenía miedo tanto a pokemon como humanos.

POV ASH.

Quizás Lycanroc se llevaría bien con el mío, pero ahora que lo pensaba ellos eran completamente distintos, el Lycanroc de Serena era agresivo mientras que el mío era más tranquilo y cariñoso con las personas. Recordé que mis Pokémon no habían desayunado, yo tampoco lo había hecho y ya mi estomago me estaba reclamando alimento.

— Oye, voy a despertar a Clemont, él es quien le cocina a los Pokémon. Además, yo también tengo hambre — Lo último lo dije con una sonrisa nerviosa. Di paso al cuarto de mi amigo.

POV SERENA.

Mire como ash se iba,la verdad no tenia hambre,lycanroc me miro con una sonrisa y volví a poner mis brazos en forma de X,lycanroc se dirigió con rapidez hacia mi,los lycanroc nocturno no tenían tanta velocidad como los diurnos,pero con el entrenamiento que hemos tenido ella y yo su velocidad aumento dientes de lycanroc se volvieron de fuego y mordieron mis brazos con mucha fuerza,pero no me sorprendí.

Vamos puedes hacer algo mucho mejor que eso lycanroc -lycanroc soltó su agarre y gruño,ella sabia cuando decia la verdad y cuando canroc Prosiguio a seguir usando colmillo de fuego en mi.

POV ASH.

Entré a la habitación, vi a Bonnie sentada en su cama cepillando su cabello, ella ya se había bañado y se encontraba arreglando su cabello. Miré la otra cama y vi que Clemont aún dormía, volví a mirar a Bonnie y esta solo me miró con cara de resignación, al parecer ella llevaba rato tratando de despertarlo.

— Oye Clemont — Le dije mientras me acercaba a su cama — ¿Estas vivo cierto? — Con mi dedo indice comencé a tocar una y otra vez su cara esperando cualquier reacción. No hubo algún efecto.

"Este ya se murió" Pensé asustado a la vez que seguía tratando de despertarlo.

Volteé a la izquierda y vi la mesa de noche que tenía la habitación, en ella se encontraba lo que parecía ser un despertador. Lo había visto antes, esa cosa era peligrosa. A los segundos comenzó a sonar, era un ruido bastante fuerte. Pero con los pasos de los segundos empezó a recalentarse hasta el punto que agarró un color blanco por toda la energía reunida. Como acto de defensa tomé el despertador en mis manos y con todas mis fuerzas lo lancé por la ventana.

POV SERENA.

Vi como algo era lanzado desde una ventana pero mi sorpresa fue ver que se dirigía a mienfoo.

Mienfoo cuidado! -mi grito hizo que mienfoo reaccionara y se diera vuelta para ver el objeto que se dirigía a ella, pero no tuvo tiempo de moverse debido a lycanroc fue hacia ella rápidamente y la empujo a ella con el huevo mientras ella recibía el impacto del objeto cual exploto-lycanroc no! -corrí donde mi compañera y al llegar la levante con cuidado-estas bien lycanroc?

Lycanroc me dio una sonrisa, era cierto, algo como eso no le haría daño, luego de eso seguimos con el entrenamiento.

POV ASH.

Revisé por lo que quedaba de ventana si alguien se había hecho daño con la explosión del despertador. Noté a Serena y al resto de su equipo entrenando con normalidad, al parecer Lycanroc había soportado la explosión, fue un gran alivio para mí.

Clemont había despertado por fin, él comenzó a quitarse los tapones que tenía en sus oídos...por eso era que los métodos tradicionales no funcionaban. Lo saludé con normalidad para luego pedirle que hiciera el desayuno. El rubio captó, se dio un rápido baño y se fue a no sé dónde.

Ahora que lo estaba analizando, estábamos en un centro Pokémon...la comida para nuestros amigos la podíamos conseguir de manera fácil y sin necesidad de haber despertado a Clemont. Golpeé mi cara con la palma de mi mano.

Fui de nuevo al campo de batalla, Serena seguía ahí, yo debía de terminar el entrenamiento con Greninja y así mismo comenzar con el nuevo ataque de Pikachu.

— Oye Serena, ¿No tienes problema que compartamos el campo de batalla? — Le pregunté.

POV SERENA.

Por mi no...-vi el rostro de lycanroc un poco molesto por lo que braixen le había dado un zarpazo-por mi no hay problema, además debo practicar con lycanroc su colmillo de fuego, lo quiere perfeccionar.

Lycanroc se cruzo de brazos de nuevo, ella era muy distinta, solo la podemos controlar braixen primarina y yo, su carácter oculta mucho de ella.

POV ASH.

Hice una pequeña reverencia agradeciéndole. Saqué de la Pokéball a Greninja mientras que Pikachu bajó de mi hombro. Fui hasta el otro extremo del campo, les expliqué a mis dos Pokémon que solo podíamos usar este extremo ya que en el otro lado Serena estaba entrenando igual. Ellos entendieron y así comenzamos. Le dije a Greninja que dejara el primer turno a Pikachu, ya que quería perfeccionar de una vez por todas el ataque que estábamos haciendo.

— Muy bien amigo, recuerda lo que te dije y además, ataca con todo — Fue lo que le dije a Pikachu mientras yo me paraba a una distancia considerable.

Él se puso en dos patas, Pikachu comenzó a cargar electricidad, esta salía de sus mejillas, cruzando por todo su cuerpo. La electricidad empezó a acumularse en su mano derecha, cuando terminó, solo se podía ver un pequeño resplandor en dos de sus cinco dedos. Utilizó ataque rápido y con esa gran velocidad golpeó con sus dedos mi pecho.

POV SERENA.

Me pregunté que estaba practicando ash, pero seguí con lycanroc, ella seguía mordiendo mis brazos con sus colmillos en fuego, pero cada vez se hacían más débiles.

Vamos lycanroc, eres mucho más fuerte que eso -mis palabras lograron hacer que lycanroc diera un fuerte rugido y sus colmillos de fuego pasaron de ser rojos y amarillos a tonos azules y mordió mis brazos, intente no gritar de dolor, si que había perfeccionado su colmillo de fuego-b..bien eso estuvo mucho mejor -lycanroc dio una sonrisa y soltó su agarre de mí ,era raro cuando sonreía por lo que acaricie su cabeza a lo cual ella no se opuso.

POV ASH.

— Creo que te excediste — Pikachu me miró con confusión. Retiró sus dedos de mi pecho y dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

Un pequeño hilo de sangre corrió por mi labio inferior, la verdad el ataque se basa en golpear un punto exacto del cuerpo con una descarga eléctrica, pero a la velocidad a la que va se convierte más bien en una punzada. Le agregamos el ataque rápido para incrementar la velocidad.

Caí de rodillas al suelo, pero yo aun sonreía, el ataque de Pikachu había sido más fuerte que antes, significaba que estaba listo. Greninja se acercó a mi, yo le dije que estaba bien, miré al otro lado y vi a Serena acariciando a su Pokémon, parece que ambos tuvimos éxito.

POV SERENA.

Me voltee para ver como le iba a ash y lo vi arrodillado en el suelo, fui corriendo hacia el muy preocupada, saque un pañuelo de mi bolsillo limpiándole la sangre a ash de la boca.

¿Dime…Que están haciendo pikachu y tú?

POV ASH.

Sí, no te preocupes — Dije con calma, pero por dentro estaba algo nervioso. Me costaba ver a Serena a la cara después de todo lo que había ocurrido ayer, aunque relativamente eramos novios, era difícil asimilar lo otro.

POV ASH

Tan rápido como pude traté de levantarme del suelo, no calculé bien y choque mi cabeza con la barbilla de Serena...Maldición, no de nuevo.

POV SERENA.

Sobe mi barbilla mientras reía, esto no era nada comparado con lo que viví en hoenn.

Tranquilo, no es nada – mire a ash con una sonrisa, podía ver en sus ojos vergüenza extrema, supongo que era por lo de ayer, pero eso ya no importaba-respóndeme, ¿qué hacen pikachu y tú?

POV ASH.

Tuve suerte al ver que ella se había vuelto bastante fuerte.

— Es una versión más pequeña del Gigavoltio Destructor, la diferencia es que este ataque se concentra en un punto exacto del cuerpo del oponente normalmente situado en el pecho. La punzada aparte del golpe que da por la velocidad, transmite una cantidad considerable de electricidad, la cual viaja por el cuerpo del rival o lo paraliza por completo o lo deja fuera de combate por la descarga — Fue la explicación que le dí a Serena.

Terminé de levantarme del suelo, le di las gracias a Serena y luego fui a donde Pikachu, comencé a acariciar su cabeza para después acercarme a donde Greninja.

POV SERENA.

¿La versión pequeña? Electropunzada Z jejeje -reí un poco ante mi comentario, la cara e ash reflejo un poco de sorpresa para luego cambiar a una sonrisa.

De hecho…así se llama el movimiento característico de un pokemon de alola jeje.

Ya veo. Supongo que es togedemaru..cuando conocí a lycanroc y a primarina cuando a penas eran unas rockruff y una popplio investigue sobre alola para saber más de ella, su naturaleza, sus evoluciones, sus hábitos ,todo, al menos quería darle algo mejor a lo que vivieron.. -braixen salió corriendo hacia greninja y empezó abrazarlo – Braixen vas a matarlo asi..

POV ASH.

Me recordaba cuando Togemaru se guindaba de Pikachu y no lo dejaba libre por un tiempo.

— Vamos Braixen — Le dije con la voz más calmada que pude hacer — Necesito a Greninja para el entrenamiento, por favor ¿podrías soltarlo? — Junté mis manos en forma de súplica mientras los veía a los dos.

La Pokémon me hizo caso y soltó a mi compañero, parece que no hubo necesidad de usar la fuerza bruta

POV SERENA.

Empecé a reír ya que braixen era mucho más cariñosa ahora que tenía una segunda oportunidad, lycanroc dio un gruñido, era un poco fría en este sentido, pero no la culpo.

Vamos lycanroc, puedes ser de piedra, pero en el fondo era blanda -la miro con una sonrisa causando una leve impresión en ella por lo que de un bufido se dio la vuelta.

POV ASH.

Vi a Serena reír junto a su equipo, yo me sentía bien al verla así. Comencé a realizar unos estiramientos junto a Greninja, cuando terminamos ambos volvimos a chocar el puño. De nuevo empecé a sentir los sentimientos de mi compañero, poco a poco nos volvimos uno. Abrí mis ojos y vi a Greninja en su transformación, el entrenamiento iba a comenzar.

— Kage Bunshin — Fue la orden que le di a Greninja. Diez clones salieron él salieron al campo de batalla — ¡Shuriken de Agua! — Grité para luego imitar los movimientos de mi Pokémon.

Al tomar la Shuriken, comenzamos a darle vueltas una y otra vez hasta el punto en el que creció el doble de su tamaño, seguimos haciendo el proceso hasta que la Shuriken alcanzó un tamaño monstruoso, era aún más grande que la que hicimos en la Liga. El ataque cambió de color, dejo de ser azul a pasar a un rojizo, incluso hasta el color era diferente a la que usamos contra el Charizard de Alain.

POV SERENA.

Mire sorprendida el ataque de ash y greninja,el tamaño era gigantesco más que el de la liga, braixen miraba con asombro lo fuerte que se había vuelto greninja por lo que empezó animarlo, sylveon miro a braixen con una sonrisa nerviosa ya que nunca había actuado así. En ocasiones. Solo con greninja para ser exacta.

POV ASH.

Greninja soltó la Shuriken en dirección a los clones, el poderoso ataque destrozó sin más a las diez imágenes. El problema es que siguió de largo, el ataque se dirigió a una gigante montaña. La Shuriken impactó con esta, cortándola a la mitad para luego explotar en un poderoso estruendo.

— Creo que nos excedimos — Dije con impresión observando el desastre que hicimos.

POV SERENA.

Mire con asombro lo poderoso que era ese ataque, braixen corrió hacia greninja y lo abrazo pero no lo había tumbado, greninja la había alzado correspondiendo su abrazo, lycanroc miro indirectamente hacia ellos y sonrió. Primarina miro con una sonrisa pícara a lycanroc sin que esta lo motora, sylveon al ver a pikachu se acercó a él y lo abrazo con sus listones.

Los han extrañado mucho -mire a mienfoo quien acariciaba al huevo y fui con ella-oye y si practicamos ese movimiento? -mienfoo se exalto al escucharme decir eso, sabia lo peligroso que podría ser pero debía practicarlo para hacerlo mejor-y..que me dices? -mienfoo dudo por un segundo pero acepto.

POV ASH.

Parece que los Pokémones de Serena andaban cariñosos con los míos. Eso me hizo reír un poco, todos estábamos en un buen ambiente.

Vi con curiosidad lo que Serena y su Mienfoo estaban por hacer, por como mienfoo se encontraba era algo que debía tener mucha concentración.

POV SERENA.

Mienfoo le dio el huevo a lycanroc y empezó a mover sus patas lentamente hasta crear un brillo en estas, luego de eso me miro pero sus ojos estaban de un color rosado intento, sonreí al ver ese brillo otra vez pero debía estar preparada, mienfoo se acercó con velocidad a mí y toco mi pecho, sentí que el aire se me iba de los pulmones por lo que agarre mi pecho, más en concreto donde estaba mi corazón, me costaba respirar, luego sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza hasta que sentí una mordida caliente en mi brazo ando pude volver a enfocar bien vi que lycanroc mordió mi brazo mirándome preocupada.

J..jeje parece que casi sucede de nuevo -reí muy nerviosa ya que ponía en riesgo mi vida por ellas-aunque mienfoo recuerda que en este ataque tienes que canalizar toda tu energía, si no lo logras podrías...-no pude terminar ya que mienfoo me veía preocupada ya que aún sostenía mi pecho por lo que solté mi mano de ahí-y..ya estoy bien tranquila.

POV ASH.

"Esta chica se quiere morir" Pensé a la vez que corrí a donde Serena. Ella fue golpeada por Mienfoo y ahora se agarraba el pecho mientras que su respiración agitada...Creo que yo no tenía moral, después de lo que le ordené a Pikachu que hiciera hace unos minutos.

— ¿Estas bien? — La preocupación en mi tono de voz se hizo notar, Serena se volteó a verme.

POV SERENA.

S..si.s..solo..-no termine de decir lo que iba a decir ya que mienfoo me golpeo en la cabeza, la mire sorprendida...mienfoo me miraba de forma seria hasta que vio sus patas las cuales seguían brillando hasta que las sacudió-tienes suerte de no haberme borrado la memoria otra vez...-mire a ash, el seguía mirándome preocupado-ahh está bien, el movimiento que hizo mienfoo se concentra en quitarle energía al oponente y al mismo tiempo paralizarlo, pero si lo haces mal lo puedes matar o dejar en coma.

POV ASH.

Enserio que esta chica es...como sea. Ese movimiento era aún más peligroso que la punzada de Pikachu, si lo usabas mal alguien podría morir.

— No creo que sea buena idea que lo practique contra ti — Dije mirando con preocupación a Serena.

— Tú no tienes mucha moral para decirme eso — Fue su respuesta mientras reía.

POV SERENA.

Se que es peligroso, pero te prometo que tendré cuidado, no eres el único que se arriesga aquí.

POV ASH.

— Eso espero — correspondí a su abrazo. — Solo trata de que tú no seas el sujeto de prueba, promételo ¿sí? — Lo último lo dije casi que suplicando.

POV SERENA.

Si...lo prometo -le di un beso en los labios, estaba dispuesta a cumplir mi promesa, no quería preocuparlo-s..sé que ya lo he dicho..p..pero te amo ash.

De la nada escuche a mi estomago sonar, me sentí avergonzada por aquella situación, normalmente era ash a quien le daba hambre luego de practicar sus estrategias o fortalecer a sus compañeros Pokémon, pero esta vez era yo quien tenia hambre.

POV ASH.

Escuché el estomago de ella sonar, su cara y su voz eran un poema, estaba avergonzada.

— Tranquila — Dije tratando de consolarla — Además...Yo también me estoy muriendo del hambre — Sonreí mientras sobaba mi estómago, al momento se empezó a escuchar por todo el campo el rugido que hacían mis tripas.

Sin más que esperar, agarré la mano de Serena y ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia el centro. Les dije al resto de nuestro equipo que nos acompañara ya que Clemont posiblemente ya había buscado la comida.

POV SERENA.

Me sonroje al ver que ash me había tomado mi mano pero eso me ponía feliz a la vez, luego de que entramos todos al centro Pokémon clemont tenia el desayuno ya servido por lo que nos sentamos. los Pokémon también habían empezado a comer pero vi que mienfoo se encontraba más cerca de lycanroc o de las demás, se sentí más cómoda si estaba con alguien que conocía mejor.

Oye ash creo que debes pasar más tiempo con serena ahora que son novios -esas palabras hicieron que me sonrojara demasiado, Bonnie sabia como hacerme avergonzar, mire a ash quien estaba igual de sonrojado, supongo que habrá recordado lo que sucedió nuevamente, aunque la mayoría no fueron...para que mentir ninguna me fue desagradable, Solo que sí que no me las esperaba, clemont regaño a su hermana ya que estábamos desayunando, que después podría hablar sobre eso, suspire y vi hacia mienfoo la cual estaba un poco más nerviosa al ver a los demás Pokémon y no la culpo, después del infierno que vivió en hoenn...

Oye serena porque mienfoo es temerosa? -esa pregunta por parte de bonnie hizo que dejara de comer...ni siquiera quería hablar sobre el pasado de ninguna, mienfoo me miro muy triste para luego mirar al suelo.

No deseo hablar de eso bonnie -mi tono cambio a uno más serio, en verdad que solo recordar todo me hacía enfadar.

Pero actúa muy extraño y...-no le deje terminar ya que me había levantado de mi asiento rápidamente sorprendiendo a todos.

Te dije que no deseo hablar sobre eso! -ya había perdido la cordura, cerré mis ojos sabiendo que estaba sucediendo-voy a salir un rato...si quieren acompañen a ash al gimnasio..-tome mi bolso y salí de ahí y fui al parque, lycanroc fue tras de mi muy preocupada junto con braixen para detenerme pero solo les dije que me dejaran sola...me senté en una banca mientras miraba mis vendas en las lo quería que ellas olvidaran todo aquello, que vivieran una vida tranquila, pero todo eso nos iba a perseguir para toda la vida...

POV ASH.

La conversación se puso tensa entre Bonnie y Serena, parece que hablar de Mienfoo la incomodaba a puntos críticos. Era la primera vez que la vi molesta con la hermana del rubio. Al ver a Serena salir, di un ultimo bocado del arroz que Clemont había preparado.

— Gracias por la comida — Me levanté del asiento, tomé una de las bolas de arroz y también salí del Centro Pokémon. "¿En dónde te metiste"? Pensé mientras buscaba a Serena por los alrededores.

POV SERENA.

Suspire, no quería pelear con bonnie..pero hizo que mi paciencia se agotara demasiado rápido, vi el cielo y vi varios Pokémon tipo volador...hasta que empecé a recordar los gritos de mienfoo mientras la golpeaban...en ese momento tuve que hacer algo que casi me costo la vida...desde que desperté mienfoo se quedó conmigo, tuve que hacer que confiara en mi, duro 5 semanas pero al final verla sonreír con las demás me alegro...pero sé que quiere ser fuerte y proteger a los demás, eso lo valoro mucho.

POV ASH.

Tras un rato, encontré a Serena sentada en uno de los bancos de la ciudad, ella solo estaba con la mirada en el cielo. Me acerqué lo más cauteloso que pude, aun no notaba mi presencia. Me había acercado lo suficiente, me puse detrás del banco.

— !El banco es lava¡ — Grité mientras rápidamente sacudí a Serena por los hombros.

POV SERENA.

Sentí que alguien me sacudía y cuando vi quien era vi a ash gritando "el banco en lava" solo di una pequeña queja y bajé la mirada, no tenía ganas de que él estuviera tenía ánimos en este momento.

¿Qué haces aquí? deberías estar en el gimnasio -le dije sin mirarlo.

POV ASH.

Parece que mi sofisticado humor no serviría con ella en ese momento. Me senté en el banco luego de que formulara su pregunta. Comencé a mirar las nubes, volteé mi rostro a donde estaba el de ella, aunque no me estuviera viendo ya que estaba cabizbaja.

— Es que cuando saliste del Centro Pokémon noté que estabas enojada y no quería dejarlo así — Traté de explicarle lo sucedido, esperando a que ella me mirara a los ojos. Ese momento no llegó, siguió con su vista al suelo, yo dejé de verla y volví a fijar mis ojos en las nubes.

POV SERENA.

No deberías perder tu tiempo conmigo -seguía mirando al suelo mientras empezaba a recordar todo de nuevo...los gritos. Las explosiones…todo era un mar de recuerdos en mi mente, aun teniendo mi cabeza agachada mire que ash estaba mirando hacia las nubes. Odie que me estuviera mirando de esta forma tan estúpida.

POV ASH.

— ¿Crees que si lo perdiera estaría aquí, sentado contigo y tratando de que vuelvas con nosotros? — Mi tono de voz se convirtió en una monótona, traté de sonar serio pero mis cuerdas vocales no me lo permitían. Un poco más y yo mismo me aburriría de escucharme.

Parece que ella no se lo tomó bien, siguió con la mirada clavada en el suelo...Estaba que le decía que el suelo era lava.

POV SERENA.

Ash...tu no entiendes...solo...no sabes lo que pasaron todas ellas en hoenn -al decir eso solo empecé a llorar, recordar todo era una tortura levanté mi rostro mostrado mis ojos rojos mientras empezaba a mirar a ash-lo que tuvieron que sufrir cada una...poniendo en riesgo sus vidas para recuperar con vida a los Pokémon que fueron robados o maltratados...

POV ASH.

— ¿Enserio crees que no tengo idea? — Fruncí el ceño mientras que mi voz se torno seria — Desde que salí de mi casa no he hecho más que enfrentarme a las peores organizaciones del mundo. Kanton y Johto equipo Rocket, Hoenn equipo Magma y Aqua, Sinnoh equipo Galaxia, Unova equipo Plasma, Kalos equipo Flare e inclusive en la última región que fui tuve que derrotar al equipo Skull. — Hice una pequeña pausa. — He tenido que arriesgar mi vida en incontables situaciones, mis Pokémon también, incluso me he enfrentado a malos entrenadores como Paul o Damián, ellos maltrataron a los Pokémon que ahora están en mi equipo.

POV SERENA.

¿Pero...experimentaron contigo? -ash me vio directamente a los ojos-te han cortado con cuchillos? te han intentado violar? te han intentado matar? has visto la propia muerte de muchos de tus pokemon con tus propios ojos!? acaso tuviste que estar en coma 4 meses por culpa de esos desgraciados!? -sentí que mi sangre empezaba a arder-si la respuesta es si ya sabes cómo me siento! -esto último baje mi cabeza mientras apareció una grieta en el suelo...empecé a llorar debido a eso...lo que era ahora...era un monstruo.

POV ASH.

Ya nada estaba teniendo sentido, ¿Qué clase de personas experimenta con una chica dieciséis años? Bueno aunque en esa época ella tenía catorce. Llegué a la conclusión de que sería inútil hablar con ella y más ahora de que por arte de magia una grite se abrió.

— Supongo que tienes razón — Dije levantándome del banco — Iré con Clemont y Bonnie al gimnasio, sabes dónde esta así que te veremos allí — Culminé mis palabras para luego dar marcha al Centro Pokémon.

Antes de irme dejé en el banco la bola de arroz que le había traído, pensé que aún tenía hambre así por eso se lo traje.

POV SERENA.

No dije nada y solo deje que se fuera…lo que estaba haciendo era estúpido...cuando vi que ash ya no estaba vi la bolsa que dejo la tome y empecé a caminar al bosque...tenía que estar sola...ya no quería estar con nadie en ese momento. Mientras caminaba vi como cada Pokémon se alejaba con solo verme, sabía que mis ojos dejaron de ser azules a ser rojos, seguí caminando hasta que encontré un lugar oculto, tenía una pequeña cascada por suerte también estaba una cueva por lo que entre en ella y revise que no estuviera nadie, cuando termine de revisar deje la bolsa en un lado y me senté en una roca y cerré mis ojos, necesitaba calmarme.

POV ASH.

— ¿Dónde está Serena? — Me preguntó algo preocupada Bonnie. Ella, su hermano y Pikachu estaban afuera del centro Pokémon, habían recogido todo e incluso tenían mi bolso junto a mis Pokéballs.

— Ella no vendrá en un largo tiempo — Le respondí mientras colocaba las Pokéballs en mi cinturón. — Nos vamos al gimnasio, rápido Pikachu sube — Él dio un salto y se colocó en mi hombro como era de costumbre. Fui yo el primero que dio marcha al lugar, los rubios comenzaron a seguirme hasta que llegaron a la par mía.

— Me siento mal por lo que hice...por mi culpa Serena se molestó — La menor estaba triste, ella se sentía culpable por lo que paso hace unos minutos. Paré en seco, coloqué mi mano en su cabeza y luego comencé a revolver sus cabellos.

— No te sientas así. Además, yo también tengo algo de culpa — Di un gran suspiro — Creo que le dije aún más cosas como para hacerla enojar más de lo que estaba. Ella regresará, confía en mi — Lo último fue acompañado con una sonrisa para luego seguir mi camino al gimnasio.

POV SERENA.

Horas después.

Abrí mis ojos, vi que ya era de noche, no se cuánto tiempo estuve meditando, mire la bolsa que había dejado ash y estaba estaba levitando hasta que abrí mis ojos cayó al suelo, salí de la cueva y calcule que eran las 7 de la noche, había estado demasiado tiempo quería volver con los demás aun por lo que me metí en la cascada y me senté en forma de loto, esta vez estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado, no sabía si quedarme con ash y los demás, no quería hacerles daño. Todo era un mar de recuerdos malos para mi, si les hacia daño. No me lo perdonaría jamás, tal vez…debería alejarme de ellos…

CONTINUARA.

Y hasta aquí el capítulo 3,perdón por tardar demasiado pero entre las clases y que no se si pase las materias estoy mas concentrada en tener buenas notas jeje.

Pero bueno...aquí tienen esta parte del cap, espero les guste mucho y sin más que decir..sayonara ;3!


End file.
